


Just Drive

by The_Dark_Ravenx



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Ravenx/pseuds/The_Dark_Ravenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her talent was wasted in GP2. Formula One was her true calling. It only took someone to recognise that talent for it to be used and a new champion to be born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings and Old Rivals

  I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes before diving into the cold water below me. As I swam through the murky depths, visions of five red lights eliminating one after the other plagued my mind. The sound of engines revving echoed and tyres squealing. Within a few seconds, I was at the other end of the pool to tumble in the opposite direction. I made it to the other end, breaking the surface to meet my trainer and engineer, Sean and a familiar face. Toto Wolff.

 “Good morning, Miss Leone. If you don’t mind, I would like to discuss some business with you.” Toto smiled warmly. I nodded, pulling myself out of the water. Sean passed me a towel to wrap around myself.

 “I’ll get changed and be with you momentarily.”

 

***

 

  In December, it was announced that I was to be the new driver at Mercedes formula one team. Sean was offered a place as my engineer which he happily accepted. We were all invited to a team dinner for me to meet my new team mate and crew members. It was to be held at one of the most sophisticated restaurants in Monte Carlo, amongst the glitz and glamorous nightlife and the street circuit. Sean met up with me in the limousine when I was picked up from my hotel.

 “Hey, you look amazing!” I glanced down at my red dress with silver heels.

 “Are you sure? It’s not too much?” I winced, sitting down next to him.

 “Hell no! You look like a boss!”

 “You don’t look too bad yourself.” I laughed as he fixed his tie. We arrived at the restaurant and we were ushered in by a young gentleman. The team had rented out a private room at the back so everything that was said would be safe behind closed doors. We were welcomed by Toto and the other boss, Paddy Lowe, and we sat down at the large oak table decorated with orchids and candles.

  “Alexis, may I introduce you to your new team mate?” Toto smiled, gesturing towards a tall man with blond locks of hair and green eyes, “Nico, this is Alexandria.” Toto introduced. Nico offered me a hand and I accepted his handshake.

 “Nice to meet you, Alexandria.” He said, his German accent thick yet the way he said my name was like velvet. I nodded.

 “Call me Alexis. It’s nice to meet you too.” I replied. He sat down opposite me with his engineers. There was some light conversation before Nico spoke up.

 “So, Alexis. I feel like we’ve met before. Where did you go karting?” Nico asked.

 “I did some karting down in England and then my father was offered another job here in Monte Carlo so I had to fit in here.” I exclaimed.

 “Ah, I see now. I remember seeing you on the track for the first time. A shy young girl with a talent to hide…”

 

_22 years ago…_

 

  I was cowering behind my father’s legs as we walked up to the karting circuit. There was a tall dark haired man waiting for us there and he and father talked for a while. I became side – tracked when I spotted the karts stop at the finish line. The boys clambered out of their karts, one of them celebrating his win. I looked around for any other girls. None. A boy with blond hair approached my father and I with a welcoming grin.

 “Hello.” He began. I hid behind my father more, “There’s no need to be scared.”

 “Come on, Alex. Say hello back.” My father insisted.

 “Hello.” I mumbled, taking a hesitant step forward.

 “What’s your name?” The boy asked, holding his bright yellow helmet tight against his chest.

 “Alexandria.”

 “I’m Nico.” He grinned, “Do you want to come see the karts! They’re really cool!” He offered me a hand, I took it reluctantly and followed him to the karts. His was customised in yellow and green colours with a number 6 on the side, “My dad helped me build this one!”

 “It’s really cool.” I smiled.

 “Want to race?”

 “Yes. I’d like that, Nico.” But before I could get into the kart, a familiar man walked up behind Nico and I looked up in amazement, “Keke Rosberg.” I whispered.

 “Nico!” He settled his large hands on Nico’s shoulders and shook him playfully. “Who’s this? Your new friend?” Keke looked at me with a grin and I ran back to my father.

 “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” I screamed, tugging on his arm, “Look, it’s Keke! It’s Keke Rosberg!”

 “So it is,” My father said, shaking Keke’s hand when he wandered over with Nico, “It’s great to meet you, sir. We may see each other in the future when these young ones are racing.”

 “Yes! I think we might. Maybe a little rivalry, huh?” Keke chuckled.

 “Come on, Alexandria! Let’s race!” Nico yelled, whisking me off my feet to find me a kart. That was the first time he “let me win”.

 _Suddenly everything made sense…_  


	2. Chapter 2 : Testing the Waters

  It was the month of February in the warmth of Barcelona where the formula one testing was about to get underway. I woke up early to take in the sunrise and to walk around the track before anyone else could. Sean and I took a gentle jog around the track so it was fresh in my mind for testing. Fans and other crew members began to arrive by the time we finished the circuit, so we decided to head back to the garage.

 I slipped into my cockpit with a shiver, feeling the engine roar as the engineers turned it on. It purred gently as I gripped my steering wheel and the jacks went down. I pulled out of the garage and made my way down the pit-lane.

 “Alexis, can you hear me?” I heard Sean’s voice clear in my ear.

 “I hear you.” I replied.

 “Okay, take it slow the first lap, get a feel of the circuit. Let us know how the car feels.”

 “I will.” I turned into corners one and two with ease, feeling the car float around the smooth track. I felt comfortable going around the entire track until I met the start finish straight and kicked it up a gear. I was going flat out into corner 9, the car shuddered a touch but made it to the end with a respectable time.

 “Box this lap, Alexis. Box this lap.”

 The boys pushed me back into the garage, letting me get out the car and look over the data collected. Sean walked over to me with a grin.

 “Look,” He pointed towards the leader board, “You’re fastest out there!”

 “Oh. I didn’t realise.” I pursed my lips as I took off my helmet.

 “I can’t wait for you to take that pole position in Australia.” I glanced over at the other side of the garage where Nico was climbing into his car. He looked over to meet my gaze and he winked cheekily before pulling down his visor, revving out the garage, “Looks like it’s on.”

 “Clearly.” I winced. Nico finished his warm up lap and was flying on the next one. I watched as the German took 0.7 seconds out of my fastest lap, creating a new fastest lap at the top of the leader board, “Sly git.”

 

 After a day of trading first place on the board, Nico and I retired into the garage to have a well – earned break. Toto announced that the practice was over and that we were free to return to the hotel. I obliged, taking the first car back to the hotel.

 I opened the door into my hotel room, feeling the relief lift off my shoulders. I collapsed onto my bed, sighing as I closed my eyes. I began to drift off when my phone buzzed, an unknown number appearing on the screen.

 “Hello?” I answered, rubbing my eyes.

 “Hello, Alexandria.” Nico’s voice said on the other end. I sat up.

 “Nico? How did you get my number?” I asked.

 “A certain Irishman.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. _Sean. That asshole_ , “I was calling to ask if you would like to join me for dinner?” _Dinner?_

 “Umm, I was just going to get some sleep but if you can wait till I get ready then yes.”

 “Sure. I need to shower anyway. I’ll meet you in the lobby at seven?”

 “I’ll see you then.”

 “Alright. Bye bye.” He hung up. I stared at the screen for a minute, trying to figure out why he was inviting me to dinner. _God, Alexis. It’s only dinner. You’re team mates. It’s only dinner. A friendly dinner. More to the point, what will you wear?!_  This called for an expert opinion. After all, Sophie would be finished her practice for the day. I dialled her number, waiting for her to answer.

 “Sophie’s phone, may I ask who is speaking?” A male’s voice chimed.

 “It’s Alexis. May _I_ ask who’s speaking?” I asked. I heard Sophie in the background and an audible slap.

 “Alexis! How are you?” Sophie laughed softly.

 “I’m fine. Since when did you have an English butler to answer your phone?” I smirked.

 “Oh, it was just… Never mind! What did you call for?”

 “I need a massive favour. Do you know anywhere I can get a dress?” Sophie gasped.

 “Yes! There’s an amazing dress store just down the – wait a second, why do you need a dress?” She questioned.

 “Well…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Shopping, Dining and Memories

  I met up with Sophie as soon as she hung up the phone. She lead me down to her car, which happened to be an orange and black McLaren P1. Being a McLaren driver had its perks after all. We drove for about five minutes and pulled up outside a small shop with colourful dresses in the windows. We went inside, looking through various dresses. Sophie gasped, grabbing a purple and silver one out of a rail, shoving it in my hands.

 “Go try it on!” She ordered, “If you don’t get it, I will!” I rolled my eyes, heading towards the changing rooms. I quickly stripped down, pulled the dress over my head and zipped up the back. I stepped out to where Sophie was and she grinned, “Gorgeous! That Rosberg is a lucky man!” She winked.

 “Oh come on, Sophie. We’re just having dinner, nothing more.”

 “And yet, here you are buying a three-hundred-euro dress just to go out with him.” She smirked. I sighed, going back into the cubicle to put my clothes back on before heading out to pay for my dress. It did look nice. We slid back into the car, turning back towards the hotel.

 “He’s kind of cute, you know?” Sophie blurted out.

 “Oh shush.” I mumbled.

 “Well he is! I’m just saying what you’re thinking.” I shook my head, “It’s not like it’s illegal to date your team mate! Jenson and I have been dating for a year now.”

 “Yeah. You are such a good couple. Apart from when he answers your phone.” She shot me a glare.

 “That I can’t help. He’s just so nosey!”

 “You shouldn’t leave your phone out then! Hey, remember that time you thought you left your phone in the taxi and you ran after it?” I trailed off and laughed.

 “That wasn’t funny! I broke my arm when I fell over!” I didn’t reply. I just continued to laugh with my best friend who was trying to hold back her laughter until she finally broke and giggled with me.

 

***

 

 Sophie helped me get ready in the limited time I had left to get ready. A whole 46 minutes passed and I found myself staring into a mirror, glancing up and down with a soft smile. Sophie looked at me smugly.

 “My work here is done.” She said simply and left to go back to her hotel room with Jenson. I reluctantly locked my door behind me before walking carefully towards the elevator. After the longest elevator ride ever, I finally reached the ground floor. The doors opened and I spotted Nico waiting at the main entrance. He looked very smart. He was wearing a black waist coat with a white shirt, black tie, black skinny jeans and shiny shoes. He noticed me approaching and he mockingly tapped his Rolex watch.

 “You’re late.” He pointed out.

 “That’s known as being fashionably late.” I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

 “My car is just outside. I hope it’s alright.” I nodded, following him outside to the car park. I wasn’t surprised to see him walk over to a silver Mercedes-Benz E 200 C207 coupé. He opened the passenger seat door for me and I slid in, pulling my seat belt on as he got into the driver’s seat, “Do you like pizza? I know a great pizzeria.”

 “Are you kidding? I love pizza!” I smiled.

 “Good, there’s an ice cream parlour just down the street from there too.”

 “You had me convinced with pizza.” I laughed. He grinned, revving up the engine before pulling out of the car park. This was going to be a night to remember…

 

 “So wait! She came up to your apartment, was sick on your floor, nearly sat on your cat then fell down the stairs trying to run away from you?” I laughed as Nico nodded.

 “That’s why I’m never inviting strangers back to my apartment for an after party _ever_ again!” He swore, taking a sip of champagne, “She was fine though. Thankfully.” I was having such a great time. I never knew that someone else could be so passionate about driving but then have similar interests as me outside the sport, “Hey, do you remember meeting my dad? It was when we first met.”

 “Of course, how could I forget! I was so excited. Your dad was one of the people I looked up to. I couldn’t look at you the same after that.”

 “Why not?”

 “Because you were more of a threat.” I smirked.

 “Oh. That didn’t bother you, did it?”

 “No. Not at all. It was great to have a friend with a cool dad like that.” I assured.

 “It was a shame you had to leave again.” Nico said, “I must have cried for days!”

 “Aww, really? I didn’t think I was that important. I was only in school for a few months. I remember that horrible girl, Jessica, was the only that was happy when I left.”

 “That horrible girl happens to be my ex-fiancé.”

 “Oh,” I pursed my lips, “She wasn’t that bad…”

 “No, she was. She left me to go off with some Norwegian rally cross driver. Apparently, I didn’t make enough time for her.” He shrugged, “I tried.”

 “I’m sorry.” I bit my lip awkwardly.

 “It’s alright. It just made me realise that I need to focus on my career and maybe look for a girl that has more in common with me.”

 “That’s always a good move.” I agreed.

 “I always remember the night before you left. Do you?” He smirked. I thought for a moment. _Oh now I remember…_

 “Kind of….” I lied.

 “I was only fourteen. You had just celebrated your thirteenth birthday. The night on my Dad’s balcony.” My mind wandered, picturing that night.

_21 st April 1999– Monte Carlo _

  It was late when Nico and I retreated from the party to go to the balcony to watch the boats come in and out of the harbour.

 “I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow.” Nico said, leaning on the stone wall.

 “I know. I don’t see why I have to leave!” I mumbled, crossing my arms.

 “You’ve only just turned thirteen and you’re already acting like a spoilt teenager!” Nico laughed, mimicking my stance, “Hey come on, we’ll see each other again.”

 “You promise?” I asked. Nico nodded, turning towards me so we were closer.

 “Can I give you something?” Nico whispered.

 “What is it?” I whispered back, smiling up at him. He chuckled softly before placing his hand on my cheek, closing the distance between us to kiss me softly on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it was my first kiss…

 “Happy birthday, Alexandria.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing people who have given me kudos so far! Lots of love coming your way!  
> Race action in the next chapter! I promise!  
> x


	4. The Australian Grand Prix

  It was finally race day. I had been awake all night shaking nervously as I studied pictures of the track in the safety of my bed. Unfortunately, it wasn’t my own bed. Just a hotel bed that was way too hard to sleep in. I looked at the clock. 6:06. I heard my phone ring and I glanced at the screen. Nico. We had been getting along well in the weeks leading up to the race. I suppose we were team mates after all. I swiped my finger across the screen and put him on speaker.

 “Hey.” I said.

 “Oh, you’re awake.” Nico began, “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

 “No. I haven’t slept actually.”

 “Why not? Do you want me to come over?”

 “Um, yeah. If you want.”

  A few minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. I got up, crossing the room to unlock the door. Nico stood there with his hands behind his back.

 “Good morning. I got you a present.” He said as I invited him inside, sitting back on my bed. He sat down at the end, handing me a badly wrapped present. _Must have wrapped it himself._ I opened it. It was a DVD. Edward Scissorhands. “It was our favourite, remember?” Nico smiled. I nodded.

 “Yeah. Thank you.” I grinned, handing it to him, “Put it on! There’s a DVD player built in to the T.V.”

So before my first ever Australian grand prix, I was lying in bed with my childhood best friend, watching our favourite film.

 “You never said why you loved this film so much.” Nico pointed out as Winona Ryder danced in the snow made by Edward.

 “It made me realise that just because you’re different, it doesn’t mean you can’t do extraordinary, beautiful things in this world. Even if no one understands, you can find someone who does.”

 

***

 

 I was standing on the grid, drumming my fingers against the barrier to the beat of Bullet For My Valentine. I always listened to them before a race. It became part of my routine really. The press was crowded around me, shoving microphones in my face. Among them, I picked out Martin Brundle, pushing his way to the front.

 “Ah, here’s our shining star! Alexis,” He wrapped an arm around me, “You start in an impressive 6th place. What can you do from there today?”

 “I hope to get clean start! These guys won’t be so courteous going round the first corner so hopefully we won’t have any wheel touching. Then from there, I think I just have to go for it.” I smiled warmly.

 “Well, you’ve got a few fans here. You’ll give them a good show, yes?” I nodded.

 “Yes! I’ve seen so many fans this weekend and it means so much for my first race.”

 “Alright, we’ll let you get in the car. Good luck!”

 “Thank you.” I said as he left to interview other drivers. I glanced at the clock at the end of the pit lane. 2 minutes. Sean gestured for me to get into my car, giving me the thumbs up when I nodded in agreement. I stepped into the cockpit, sliding down in the seat. Sean passed me my steering wheel and helmet. Before I put down my visor, Sean winked at me.

 “Go get ‘em girl!” He grinned. I took a deep breath in, shoving my visor down.

 

  My eyes were focused on the lights eliminating one by one, pausing and disappearing. My hopes were answered and I was given a clean start down the straight and into the first corner but Kimi Raikkonen took my position from me. Ahead of me, I saw Nico getting swamped by both Ferrari’s. I took advantage of my DRS and managed to sneak around inside of Kimi to take my place back. Driving wheel to wheel with a champion and someone who was an inspiration to me growing up felt amazing. To earn a level of trust in the process was a bonus. He left enough room and so did I. For a few laps, we were trading places, giving the fans and commentators a great show.

 “This is amazing, Alexis! Keep it up, keep fighting!” Sean encouraged. Ahead of Kimi was Nico. _Was I really going to have to fight against my team mate?_ While Nico was defending against Kimi, I had Mark Webber for close company. Every time I glanced to my mirrors, he seemed a little closer. Kimi had managed to work his way past Nico and I was closing in. Unfortunately, Nico’s years of experience paid off and he began to pull away again, leaving me in his rear view mirrors. By lap 15 I had received a call on the radio to have my first pit stop. I pulled into the pit lane and to my team, waited a few seconds and was pulling away again to leave the pit lane. It was an impressive stop from what I could see. All was going well so far. I re-joined the race in 9 th ahead of Jenson. _Maybe he would be nice to me…_  

  It was lap 25 when yellow flags began to wave as a Williams drove off the track into one of the gravel traps and I slowed down the car slightly, making sure I wasn’t speed under these conditions. Two laps later, I saw my own team mate pull to the side of the track, shaking his head in frustration.

 “What happened to Nico?” I asked over the radio.

 “Electrical failure. Repeat. Electrical failure.” I heard Sean reply. Damn, that was a shame… I needed to get points for the team. Nico’s failure wasn’t my only worry. I had Alonso attacking from behind me, maybe too close for comfort in some corners. Alonso wasn’t a two-time champion for nothing, and soon made quick work of disposing me to take my second place I had worked hard for. Still, third place wasn’t bad. Then I received a radio message I did not want to hear, “Box this lap, Alexis, box this lap.” After my pit stop, I was back down in 7th behind the Force India of Paul di Resta. With all the determination I could muster, I didn’t intend to stay behind him for long.

  The last lap came around faster than I expected and the only thing I could think of was keeping the car on the track. _Come on, Alexis. Keep it on the track._ I took the final corner, the chequered flag waving for me coming home in 5th place. I sighed in relief, swerving my car left and right in celebration.

 “Yes! Alexis! Yes! You beauty! P5! Well done!” Sean screamed across the radio.

 “Thank you guys! What an amazing race! Woo!”

 

***

 

 

   Many press interviews later, I headed back to my motor home to find a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates from Sophie and Jenson. The flowers were lilies, my father’s favourite. I pursed my lips, imagining how proud he must have been watching it from our home in the centre of London. There was a knock on my door and I turned to see Sophie standing there with Jenson.

 “Congratulations!” She squeaked, hugging me tightly, “I didn’t even see you in the race! You were miles ahead!”

 “Yeah. You guys were eating my break dust!” I winked.

 “Oh, you got our chocolates!” Jenson smiled, pointing at the box on the table.

 “And your flowers.” I said. Jenson furrowed his brows.

 “Did we get her flowers, Soph?” Sophie shook her head with a smirk.

 “No, we got her another present! Close your eyes!” I rolled my eyes before closing them, allowing Sophie to lead me outside, “Okay open!” I opened them and gasped. Standing teary – eyed was my father, his arms out stretched.

 “Dad!” I screamed, throwing my arms around him as he chuckled.

 “There’s my little princess. You were amazing out there.” I noticed Nico walking towards us, smiling when he saw me and my father in a warm embrace.

 “Hi, Mr Leone.” Nico greeted. My dad pulled away.

 “Oh, Nico! Nice to see you again son! It’s been a while. I was going to invite you to our holiday home for some dinner!”

 “I’d be honoured, sir.” Nico said. Jenson introduced himself to my dad.

 “So, you mentioned dinner?” Sophie and I sighed at the same time, shaking our heads. _He couldn’t help himself could he?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys!   
> Thank you to everyone who has read it so far! I'd love to hear some feedback if it's not too much trouble ^.^   
> x


	5. The Malaysian Grand Prix

 After saying goodbye to my dad, I headed towards the airport with Nico, Sophie and Jenson. We had arranged a private jet to fly us back home. Sophie had invited me to stay with her in Jenson back in Monte Carlo to save us flying from London to Malaysia in a week. I felt dazed and tired as I followed Sophie where the private jet awaited us. Suddenly, I bumped into someone with my suitcase, one wheel going over their foot. I spun around and saw the current world champion, Sebastian Vettel standing before me, cursing in German under his breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I stammered. 

  "That's quite alright. No need to apologize. I should have been looking where I was going.” He smiled. There was an awkward pause, “I don't believe we've been introduced properly. I'm Sebastian." He held out a hand and I gladly shook it. 

 "Alexis." I replied. 

 "You were in good form in the race. I think you'll be a threat this year." 

 "I'll catch you in Malaysia then.” I smirked.

 "I look forward to it. Listen, we usually have a party on the Sunday evening after the race. You should come.”

 “Oh. I’ve already booked flights for early on the Monday morning.” I explained.

 "Alright. Then maybe I can take you for a drink some time." I was shocked at the offer; I could feel my cheeks turn red as I pursed my lips. 

 "Umm. Yeah. That would be nice." _That would be nice?!_  

 "Cool. Let me give you my number." I took out my phone and unlocked it for him to put his number under a new contact, "Text me. See you at the next race." He smiled before catching up with the rest of Red Bull team.

 "Alexis." I heard Nico say from behind me, "What were you talking to Vettel about?" 

 "Umm... Nothing really. He congratulated me for the race then asked me out for a drink some time." 

 "Oh." He tried to hide a sulk. 

 "Did you need something?" 

 "We’ll be leaving soon. You should get your case on the jet." He pointed out coldly. I couldn't help but wonder if my team mate saw what had just happened between me and the current world champion... and if he was jealous?

 

 

 

 

_March 24 th \- Sepang International Circuit_

 I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest as I stared down at the tarmac, drops of rain falling gently on the track leaving puddles scattered everywhere. I hated racing in the rain. The risk of crashing was heightened and you could literally hear a pin drop between the drivers. I was standing beside my car, waiting patiently for the safety car to come in and for the stewards to make a decision. It was safe enough for intermediate tires. Sean gave me the go -ahead to put on my helmet and hop into the car. I waited a few minutes before the tire blankets were ripped off and the warm up lap was under way.

The lights went out and I was immediately under threat from my right hand side. It was Webber. As we turned into the first corner, I noticed Nico to my left and made sure I gave him enough room to make the move stick. I was tire to tire with Webber on the other side and he shot past to challenge the drivers up front. I shook my head and concentrated on keeping my car on the track. I couldn’t help but think of what might have happened if Nico and I had collided… In a turn of events, I found myself at the mercy of Button, who overtook me easily on the straight down to four. _Come on, Alexis. Get a grip of yourself_! I took in a deep breath before hunting down Massa. It was going to be a long race but I was determined to get on that podium.

  It was lap 38 and I was closing in on Vettel. I was going to keep my promise and chase him down somehow. With my DRS activated, I taunted him, showing him just how close I was in his mirrors. I wasn’t close enough to make a move, but was close enough to make him sweat.

 By lap 43, I needed to pit. My tires weren’t going to last till the end of the race. By the time I reemerged back on track, I came out behind Nico. I grinned. Now was my time to show the team how I can shine. I was within DRS range and was going much faster than him when I received a radio message from Sean.

 “Alexis, do not attack Rosberg, do not attack Rosberg.”

 “I’m faster than him!” I snapped.

 “Team orders. Bring the 3rd and 4th place back for the team.” Sean grumbled as I hit the steering wheel in frustration.

The checkered flag came into view sooner than I thought and I was happy to finish the race in 4th but a podium was on the cards. _Was_.

I immediately headed back to the garage, seeing my team mate on the podium with a smile spread across his face. I wanted to hit the nearest thing to me which happened to be a wall in the garage, sparking Sean's attention. 

 "Hey! Calm down. It's alright! You'll get there next time." Sean assured. 

 "I had that podium! It was mine! These bastards stole it from me!" I yelled as I removed my helmet, throwing it down on the floor. 

 "Alright. Maybe you should cool off at the motor home." I nodded. 

 "I'm sorry, I just can't believe it. I was faster, wasn’t I?" We walked towards the motor home, being swamped with media on the way. 

 "Alexis, you must be pretty frustrated about the team’s decision?" Natalie Pinkham questioned, pushing a microphone in my face. 

 "Obviously." I mumbled. 

 "Will there be words with the boss after this?" 

 "There's nothing to say really. They made a decision and Nico got the third place for the team." 

 "What do you think about Nico saying it should have been you up there and that you are a respectable team mate?" _He said that?_  

 "Umm, I knew he would be grateful. I've tried to be a good team player and it's good to hear some feedback on that. Now if you'll excuse me." I fled into my motor home with Sean, sighing and taking a seat. 

 "Well that was nicely handled." Sean smiled. 

 "Thanks. I still have to talk to the team." I held my head in my hands, “And Nico…”

 

 I unlocked the door to my hotel room and sighed in relief at the thought of being in a bed. I wanted to go for a bath to soak away the dramatic ending of the day. It turned out that the team orders I was issued weren’t the only team orders delivered that day. Vettel was given a team order to not pass Webber and he blatantly refused, overtaking him anyway to take the win.  I heard a knock on my door that made me jump.

 “Alexis?” Nico’s voice came from the other side of the door. I felt anger fill my body again as I swung the door open, “Hello. Can we talk?”

 “There’s nothing to talk about.” I muttered.

 “Oh come on, Alexis. I don’t want any drama or tension between us.”

 “Drama between us? Now what would make you say that?” I said sarcastically, folding my arms as I leant against the doorframe.

 “Look, I had no input on the team’s decision. Maybe it was for the best. You could have crashed into me and cost the team valuable points.” I froze. “Alexis, I didn’t mean- “

 “You think I would have crashed into you? You think I’m that stupid, Nico!”

 “No, you’ve got it all wrong! What I meant to say was- “

 “Save it! You don’t want drama, Rosberg? This is just the beginning!” I slammed the door in his face before he could say another word and turned around. I could feel tears prickling my eyes as I hit my head against the door, slowly sinking to my knees. _Why was this so difficult all of a sudden_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Sorry for the wait with this chapter. (major case of writers block)   
> This is getting interesting!   
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!   
> x


	6. Fancy a Drink?

  I hardly slept that night. Guilt had poured into my mind and I kept thinking about what I said and how it would affect mine and Nico’s working relationship. After a quick breakfast, I decided to go up to Nico’s hotel room to apologise for my behaviour. I knocked on the door and waited patiently until Nico opened the door. He was only wearing his boxers and I averted my eyes.

 “Oh, Alexandria. Now is not a great time.” Nico said awkwardly.

 “I won’t be here for long. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what- “

 “Nico?” I was cut off by a woman calling his name in the room. A strangely familiar voice… Nico’s eyes widened and he smiled.

 “I’ll be there in a minute.” He called back. I shook my head, “Umm, can we talk later?” The door creaked open fully and I was greeted by Nico’s ex – fiancé, Jessica, who was wearing one of his shirts and not much else.

 “Oh, Alexis! Nice to see you again!” She laughed in a fake manner.

 “Likewise.” I mumbled, “I’ll talk to you later, Nico. I’m going to have a drink with a friend.” I smiled then walked away, taking out my phone to dial Sebastian’s number. It rang a few times before he answered.

 “Hello?” He said as I unlocked the door to my room.

 “Hey, Sebastian. It’s Alexis. Fancy a drink?”

 “Sure. When?”

 “What are you doing now?”

 

***

 

   My drink with Sebastian taught me a lot of things including how you can work as a team but in the end, you are driving to win, and no one should get in the way of your goals. I decided to fly back to London to train harder than ever before to motivate myself for the next grand prix. No one was going to hold me back.

  After an intense gym session with Sean in my dad’s basement, I headed upstairs for a well-deserved drink of water and fruit salad. I opened the newspaper on the counter, flicking through to the sports section and sure enough, I found a picture of Sebastian and a furious looking Webber on the podium. I pursed my lips. They would never forget this race. I turned the page and nearly spat out half of my water. There was my team mate standing with Jessica, a red circle highlighting her finger where a diamond ring shimmered in the light. I shook my head at the writing in bold; **_Rosberg back with ex-fiancé after controversial podium?_** I scrunched up the paper in frustration, throwing it in the general direction of the bin. I’d never felt so alone in my entire life…

So, in a fit of jealousy, I took out my phone and dialled Sebastian’s number again. He answered nearly straight away.

 “Hey, gorgeous.” He began, “Miss me already?”

 “Oh, Seb!” I laughed, “Of course I do! That’s why I called.”

 “Well I’m glad you did.”

 “Yeah, me too. Listen, I really enjoyed our drink we had. I was thinking, do you want to have dinner some time?” There was a pause.

 “I’d love to.”

 “You hesitated?” I questioned. He chuckled lowly.

 “I just didn’t expect you to be the kind of woman to be so bold and ask me out to dinner.”

 “Oh,” I glanced over at my suitcase, “You haven’t seen _anything_ yet.”

 

***

 

 A few days passed and I decided to go to the Mercedes Factory to use the driving simulator. I specifically asked Sean to add a session in for me in the afternoon. I made my way to the simulator room, only to be stopped by Nico at the door.

 “Alexis?” He grinned, “Today is my day on the simulator.” I scoffed, handing him a note from Toto Wolff himself.

 “Actually, it’s my turn. I’ve been doing a lot of training this week and I plan to keep it that way.” I explained, smirking smugly.

 “Alright.” He said simply, “Looks like you need it more. You might actually get a podium at the next race.” He said sarcastically before walking away with a grin. He left me with my jaw slack and my ears exploding with imaginary smoke.

 “Be careful what you wish for, Rosberg…” I mumbled under my breath before pulling the door to the simulator open, slamming it behind me, determination sinking into my core.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys and also that it's quite short!  
> Don't worry though, more race action and drama to come!  
> Thank you again for the support!  
> x


	7. The Chinese Grand Prix

I found myself alone in my hotel room on the Thursday afternoon. I wasn’t needed in the press conference since Nico was called in. There was a knock on the door that startled me. _I’m not expecting anyone._ I crossed the room and swung open the door to a large bunch of yellow roses and a smiling Sebastian behind them.

 “Surprise!” He laughed. I shook my head in disbelief, blushing like a giddy teenager.

 “Seb, they’re beautiful!” I cooed, smelling them as I accepted them, “Thank you.”

 “Your welcome. Want to get some dinner?”

 “I’d love to!” I smiled.

 “I’ll meet you downstairs in half an hour.” He said before disappearing down the corridor. I pursed my lips, giggling to myself as I rushed back into my room to get ready.

 

***

 

I met Sebastian downstairs briefly before he whisked us away to a fancy looking restaurant not too far away. We were sat near an indoor pond filled with golden fish and sparkling water features. As the waiter poured us some drinks, we glanced over the menu for a few minutes. Sebastian ordered for both of us, insisting that I had to try something he had the last time he was here. It must be good then, I thought.

 “So, can I ask you something?” Sebastian began. I nodded, gesturing for him to continue, “What’s the deal with you and Nico?” _Oh shit._

 “What do you mean?” I laughed, taking a sip of champagne.

 “Well, he seems… how do I say it? He likes you a lot. Are you two just friends or-“

 “No!” I cut him off, “No, Nico and I are just friends. I mean we grew up together and now we’re team mates.”

 “Oh. I’m sorry for assuming anything. It’s just he always mentions you in conversation.”

 “He does?”

 “Yes. I thought if he spoke about you that much, you must be an amazing woman and here we are. On our first date.” _First date._ The words echoed in my mind but I felt happiness spark through my body as I smiled, raising my glass.

 “Well then, to our first date!”

 

 _Saturday 13 th of April – Qualifying _ 

 

 I hummed along to the piano music on my phone as I pulled on my racing gloves, glancing at my car which was almost ready to start qualifying. Sean was perched on his usual seat on the pit wall, his foot shuddering nervously. I shook my head with a smile. I saw Nico emerge from the back of the garage, Jessica trailing behind him with a grin on her face. I rolled my eyes, taking out my headphones as he approached me.

 “Hi.” Nico began, smiling softly, “I just wanted to wish you luck.”

 “Thank you.” I said simply. There was a very awkward silence as I thought of a way to break it, “Good luck to you too.”

 “Thanks, Alexis. I appreciate that.” He nodded once and returned to his side of the garage to give his fiancé a hug before getting into his car. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes to clear my mind to get in my car and do my job.

 

 I threw my car around the last corner, giving my all as I crossed the line to meet the chequered flag. I slammed on the breaks to slow myself down, crawling back to the pits. I didn’t even want to look at the timing screens. It didn’t feel good enough…

 “Get in there!” I heard Sean on the radio.

 “Sorry?” I asked.

 “Alexis! You’re P1! I repeat, P1!” Sean yelled with excitement. I froze, pulling up into the pit lane to meet my mechanics. I took my hands off the steering wheel and shook my head in disbelief.  When I got out of my car, I immediately headed towards the garage to get weighed. The first person I saw was Sebastian who congratulated me by hugging me tightly before spinning me around while I screamed with delight. I looked at the timing screens over his shoulder and frowned. I would be sharing the front row with one of my idols. Kimi Raikkonen. Behind him was Fernando Alonso. Then there was Nico. Last year’s winner. No pressure.

 

  “Sebastian is three seconds behind you. Repeat, three seconds.” I heard Sean over my radio. My heart pounded in my chest as I took a glance in my mirror to see the Red Bull hunting me down. I hit traffic pretty fast which I began to make my way through. “2 second, Alex. Keep pushing!”

 “No offense Sean but can you just let me drive?!” I yelled, frustration taking over my senses. “Come on, give me blue flags!” I panicked, feeling goose bumps cover my entire body. _I am not letting this podium get away this time_.

 “Last lap, Alex. Last lap!” My mind was focused on staying in third, so much so that I locked up at the last corner, allowing Sebastian to pull his car painfully close to mine. I held my breath as I crossed the line and met the chequered flag. Sebastian flew past me after I crossed the line and I shivered, a sudden realisation hitting me… “Alexis! You’ve got third! Your first podium! Congratulations, you deserved this one!”   

 “Thank you guys! Unbelievable!” I winced, biting my lip as I slowed down to take one last lap before driving into my position in the pit lane. I clambered out of my car and saw the Mercedes team waiting for me at the barrier. I ran up to them, throwing myself into them to be hugged and patted on the back. I laughed, literally skipping towards the entrance up to the podium. I was ushered into the pre – podium room and met by Kimi and Fernando, who shook hands with me.

 “You’re not Sebastian.” Fernando joked. I smirked, shaking my head.

 “He nearly had me.” I admitted, taking a drink of water.

 

Walking out onto the podium was indescribable. The cheers made my body numb with happiness as I took a step up to the third podium position, glancing around to see all of my fans. The Spanish national anthem rung out as I tried to contain my excitement. I received my trophy with a gracious handshake and lifted it above my head triumphantly. Through all of the celebrations, I glanced down at the Mercedes garage to see Nico standing looking up at me with a soft smile. _Now he understood how serious I was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to apologise for this chapter being late! I've just start university again and the amount of stress is unbelievable! So since I'll be studying most of the time, you won't see as many updates from me but don't worry, I will update when I can!   
> Thank you for understanding!   
> x


	8. Hurt

_Bahrain Grand Prix Qualifying: Bahrain International Circuit_

_“Alexis! Is it true you are dating Sebastian Vettel?”_

_“How does it feel to be dating a world champion?”_

  The same questions were fired from every angle as I made my way through the camera flashes and swarming media towards the safety of the paddock. The media were following Sebastian and I like vultures after the Chinese grand prix and making their own assumptions on the situation at hand. Even with the rumours, it wouldn’t stop me from making an impression during qualifying. I waited patiently as my engineers set about their work with Sean keeping a watchful eye on them and myself. He approached me with his arms crossed.

 “So there’s rumours going around the paddock that-“ Sean began but I interrupted him.

 “Yes, I know.”

 “Is it true? Are you dating Sebastian?”

 “We’ve been on a few dates. It’s not exactly worth getting worked up about.” I mumbled.

 “Well I’m glad we cleared that up.” There was an awkward silence, “You haven’t… you know…” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 “God Sean! No!” I smacked him on the arm playfully, “Not that it would be any of your business.”

 “I just don’t want to see you getting hurt, that’s all.” He glanced at the ground and shrugged. I half smiled.

 “You’ve always been like a brother to me, Sean. I’m glad you’re looking after me.”

 “Someone has to!” Sean chuckled, patting me on the back before disappearing to his chair on the pit wall. I looked over to the opposite side of the garage to see Nico frowning down at his helmet on the table in front of him. After running several different scenarios in my head, I walked over to him.

 “Hey.” I began. Nico seemed to jump at my presence and laughed awkwardly, “You alright? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 “I’m fine. Just nervous about qualifying.” He mumbled, biting his lip.

 “What’s there to be nervous about? Practice went well yesterday, you have nothing to worry about.” I assured.

 “I guess I have other things on my mind,” I furrowed my brows in confusion and gestured for him to continue, “Jessica has a photoshoot in Norway.” He said bluntly.

 “Oh. That’s why she’s not here.”

 “I can’t help but think what she is up to. I’m just being paranoid.” _Of course, you are. She could be shacking up with that Norwegian Rally cross driver._ He laughed awkwardly again, pulling on his green racing gloves.

 “Nico, you can’t let this get to your head. You need to go out on that circuit right now and get that pole position you deserve!” I motivated yet he chuckled, shaking his head. I picked up his yellow helmet, “Do what you were born to do. Race.” He looked down at my hands and took his helmet, nodding slowly.

 “Thanks, Alexandria.” And after my pep-talk, Nico went out and took pole position for the Bahrain grand prix. I settled for 4th. I was about to drive back to the hotel when someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed but then I heard Sebastian laughing. Surely enough, when I turned around he was standing there with a massive grin on his face.

 “Did I scare you?”

 “Yes! You can’t sneak up on me like that!” I pouted, crossing my arms.

 “Can I make it up to you with dinner?” He smirked. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

 “Why not?”

 

***

 

The race was horrible. Towards the end of the race, my tyres began to give out and I dropped down the field painfully slowly. I managed to finish in 9th place while Nico finished 5th and Sebastian took another win. So, as Sebastian celebrated, I drove back to my hotel for a well-earned bubble bath and early night. Or so I thought. My phone buzzed on my bedside table at 1:56am.

 “Hello?” I said, still half asleep.

 “Alexis!” Sebastian shouted on the other end of the phone, “Where are you? I need to talk to you, it’s important.”

 “Sorry, I’m not in the party-mood.”

 “Ah, it’s okay, it’s okay! I could just tell you now although…”

 “Just tell me!” I said, wanting to go back to sleep as soon as possible.

 “I don’t think we should date anymore.”

 “Wait, what? Why?” I suddenly sat up in bed.

 “It’s too much. The media, the team asking questions. I don’t want this stress when I’m fighting for a championship. I want to end it before things begin.”

 “Okay.” _Okay?!_

“I hope we can still be friends. I have to go, see you in Spain.” And with that, he hung up, leaving me deeply confused. _It was only a few dates…._

_So why did it hurt so much?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update!  
> Hopefully you guys will like it!  
> I promise there will be more on the way soon.  
> x


	9. Chapter 9: Deepest Fears

_Spanish Grand Prix, Circuit de Catalunya – Friday Practice_

I sat at the back of the Mercedes garage with a fan blowing slightly cooler air into my face, waiting for my engineers to finish my car. The sun was shining and the heat was almost bearable. I didn’t even realise Sean was standing in front of me until he snapped his fingers.

“Hello! Has the heat got to you already?” He laughed but then sulked when I remained silent. “Come on, Alexis. You know you’d have to come back some time or another.” I nodded, flash backs of that day playing on repeat in my mind. Last year during my GP2 season, I had the worst crash of my career to date.

Coming out of turn three, Marcus Ericsson was passing me and his tyre blew, catapulting him over my car and missing my head only by a few inches. We both ended up in the gravel trap and I was paralyzed with fear as the marshals swamped my car. However, in a few minutes we were both out of our cars with no more than a few bruises. Even though we both walked away, turn three always reminded me of how close I was to being seriously injured… or worse.

“Alexandria?” Nico snapped me out of my day dream by simply calling my name. “Why are you crying?” I suddenly stood up, wiping my tears on my race suit.

“Oh, I think it’s just the heat getting to me, that’s all!” I laughed nervously, smiling up at Nico who had crossed his arms.

“You do know we’re team mates and I know when you’re lying to me.” He said smugly. By now, Sean had walked back towards the pit wall.

“Is it that obvious?” I sighed, leaning against the back wall.

“You’re scared about what happened last year, aren’t you?”

“No.” Nico tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, “Maybe.”

“I remember my crash in Abu Dhabi last year, I was the same as you. Scared to get into the car again, never mind going back to the circuit.” I nodded in agreement as he leaned against the wall, copying my stance, “But you know what? Crashes happen. For sure, we’ve tried to improve safety but they’re going to happen whether we like it or not. It’s just part of the job. You’re here to win now. Not to dwell in the past.”

“You’re right. I need to focus on kicking your ass in the race on Sunday.” I smirked. Nico sniggered, shaking his head. “Take it one step at a time, you need to beat me to pole position first.” He winked and walked back to his side of the garage, preparing to get in his car for practice one. I did the same, gearing up to face my fears head on.

 

_Race Day_

I glanced up at the sea of red Ferrari caps and Spanish flags waving proudly for Fernando Alonso, who had qualified fifth on the grid and was aiming for the win. Nico and I locked out the front row for a Mercedes one-two after showing his support for me. Sebastian and Kimi were behind us which increased the pressure mounted on my shoulders. Sebastian had avoided me the whole weekend but gave a reassuring smile before getting into his car. After the national anthem, Nico rushed up to me.

“Good luck, let’s get on the podium for the team.” Nico patted my shoulder and I nodded.

“See you in turn one.” I smirked.

“For sure, may the best…” He paused. He was going to say man… “Driver. Win the corner.” I laughed, ducking under the umbrella that my new trainer, Sam, was holding. It was hotter than practice and qualifying, which didn’t help the feeling of my stomach dropping. I clambered into my shining Mercedes, closing my eyes to think about Nico’s advice. Crashes happen. They’ll happen whether we like them or not. It’s part of the job. Lights out! I accelerated as quickly as I could, finding myself behind Nico and protecting my position from Sebastian who was lurking behind. In a matter of seconds, he overtook me and Kimi was so close behind. Into turn three, I was shocked to see a flash of red in my mirror as Fernando overtook around the outside with such grace, his tyres grazing the side of mine. I panicked, jerking away from him to only make myself more vulnerable to Kimi behind. From there, it all went downhill… and into a pile of mud.

“Fernando Alonso performed a terrific move around yourself and Kimi Raikkonen at the start of the race, what were you thinking at the time?” A journalist asked me in the paddock.

“It was a great move now that I’ve seen the replays. Um, I couldn’t believe what was happening, I didn’t want to risk fighting him so I just let him pass.”

“You finished twelfth today and your team mate finished sixth, do you think you have some improving to do?”

“Of course. The team are doing the best they can so far, we’re nailing it in qualifying but then not having the pace in the race for some reason. I think today was just awful for me, I’m not going to make excuses and hopefully we can get back on track in Monaco.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. I sighed, finally being allowed to leave the paddock. I was about to jump onto my motorbike when I heard my name being called.

“Alexis!” I glanced back to see Nico running towards me, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“What have I told you about lying to me? I saw what happened in the race, I was there. What happened out there?” I shrugged.

“I don’t know.” I stood there clutching onto my helmet staring at the floor, “I made a fool of myself. I’m the laughing stock of the team now because I’m scared of people overtaking me!”

“I can assure you they’re not laughing at you. They’re just worried about you… _I’m_ worried about you.” I looked up at him. “Listen, the next race is in Monaco. Why don’t you come stay at my apartment, we’ll train together and I’ll help you get over this once and for all.”

“Stay with you? Wouldn’t that be weird? What would Jessica say?”

“Alexandria, listen to me. Don’t worry about any of that, let’s just focus on getting you better.” I sighed and nodded my head slowly. “Now come here.” Nico wrapped his arms around me in a much needed hug and I rested my head on his chest, holding him tightly. Suddenly, the world was calm. _I was calm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hi! It's been a while!   
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but hopefully I'll be back on track.. haha.. get it track..   
> I'll be back on track to get more chapters out!   
> Thanks for all your support! 
> 
> T.D.R.x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first formula one fan fiction! Hope you guys like it!  
> Special thanks to one of my best friends for convincing me to post it!


End file.
